


Hot Hot Hot

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Fire, Fluff, Forts, flamable, hephestus cabin, nerf guns, sheet forts, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. DisasterThey really shouldn't have let Leo near their fort.





	Hot Hot Hot

Nico could only blame being involved in this situation on his boyfriend. _Come on, Nico. It’ll be fun, Nico_. Fun, Nico’s ass.

Per the Apollo cabin’s request, Chiron had cut the wind through camp by adjusting the border settings. Why? Because Hephaestus and Apollo cabins wanted to make a fort out of sheets. Outside. The first mistake was letting Hephaestus cabin help. The second was letting Leo anywhere near said fort.

The fort had just been set up. Will was standing beside Nico. “That was fun!” Will said. “Now we can have sleepovers out here and use it as a hide out for nerf gun wars!”

Nico rolled his eyes at Will’s antics. It was cute and endearing, but Nico didn’t really see the fun in all this. All the could think about was how he was probably going to have to help take it all back down and do the laundry.

But that worry was wiped from his mind because in that moment, Leo came scrambling out of the fort screaming “RUN IT'S ON FIRE!!! RUN!!”

And so they ran. He wasn’t exactly sure why Leo freaked out so much. He was fireproof for God’s sake. From a safe distance, they watched as the top sheets from all of their bedding burned.

Will huffed next to him. “Well this is a disaster.”

Yes, yes it was.


End file.
